parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great CPU Mii Detective
' 'This is CPUMiiFan's Seventh Spoof and Parody of Disney's 1986 movie "The Great Mouse Detective. 'Cast (with CPU Miis and Other Characters from Nintendo)' *Basil of Baker Street - Enrique (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Cheng-Han (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) *Toby - Poochy (Mario) *Olivia Flaversham - Abby (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) *Hiram Flaversham - Abe (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) *Mrs. Judson - Joana (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) *Professor Ratigan - Hiromasa (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) *Fidget - Asami (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) *Ratigan's Thugs - Tiki Tak Tribe (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Bartholomew - Hiroshi (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) *Felicia - Wendy (Mario) *Barmaid - Rosalina (Mario) *Bartender - Olimar (Pikmin) *Piano Mouse - Pit (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) *Sailors, Thugs and Bums - Octarians (Splatoon) *Juggling Octopus - Octoling (Splatoon) *Salamander and Frog on Bike - Tomoko and Takashi (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) *Miss Kitty - Alisha (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Alice and Barbara (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) *Queen Mousetoria - Nelly (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) *Disguised Criminal - Tiki Tong (Donkey Kong Country Returns) 'Scenes' *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 2 - Cheng-Han finds Abby *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 3 - Enter Enrique *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 4 - Enter Hiromasa *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 6 - The Unsual Footprints/Here's Poochy *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 8 - Asami kidnaps Abby/The Chase *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 9 - 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 10 - Hiromasa's Plan *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 11 - Enrique's Observation *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 12 - At the Pub *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Asami *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 15 - Enrique and Hiromasa's Confrontation *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 16 - Hiromasa's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/Queen Nelly's Doom *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great CPU Mii Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" 'Trivia' *Abby is a CPU Mii. *Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U are both from Wii U. *The first spoof of CPUMiiFan is Enrique Pan. *Abbynocchio will be next time. Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:A Fandom User Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas